


When did he get there?

by MariCheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariCheng/pseuds/MariCheng
Summary: Marinette was thinking about the fight against Darkblade and the events after that when she suddenly notices an important detail: Adrien wasn't in the City Hall before the attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, nothing much. I just needed to take this out of my mind, and yea. Maybe I'll post more. I'm not sure

Marinette leaned towards her desk, listening to a Jagged Stone’s song, as she wrote in her journal about the events of that day. Not only Chloe had tried to get votes by getting the class to meet Jagged Stone, the blonde even had tried to steal Marinette’s journal. And then, the akuma attack.

The words were flowing in the page.

“And then I told everyone that I got turned in a knight, and Adrien (❤) appeared saying something like ‘yeah, me too, what a knightmare’. It was new. I never thought he was the kind of making puns”

As soon as she finished writing it, she blinked, reading the sentence again. Something didn’t fit there.

Her brows furrowed, and she started reading the previous parts about that day.

The girl froze.

“Marinette, you look pale. What happened?” Tikki floated in front of her, concern written all over her tiny face.

Marinette stared at her kwami blankly.

“Tikki… Adrien made a pun after the Darkblade attack” her voice barely came out.

Tikki blinked in confusion.

“Really? That’s unexpected from him, but… is this so bad?” the kwami asked, noticing that her chosen was starting to panic.

But it wasn’t only because of the pun. Sure, Marinette had never noticed that Adrien liked puns, but that was just a tiny detail. No, not only because of the pun. It was the less important, although it was another evidence of something Marinette was starting to notice.

“Tikki… when did Adrien got to the City Hall?”

“Huh? Marinette, what are you saying?”

“Adrien wasn’t there before!” the girl nearly screamed “I’d have noticed him there, but… he wasn’t there. When Jagged Stone was giving autographs… I know I’d have seen Adrien but he wasn’t there! And how did he enter there? When? He came from upstairs and…” she was suddenly talking too fast.

“Marinette, calm down!” Tikki warned, making the girl shut up. Then Marinette stared at her kwami with wide eyes. “Please, tell me what is going on!”

Marinette took a deep breath, feeling her heart race and her mind go crazy. She couldn’t make sense of her thoughts, she couldn’t believe in the great picture her mind was creating, so she stood up and went right to Adrien’s schedule (she’d really have to take that off. She was being creepy)

If she needed some confirmation, there it was.

Adrien had fencing practice at the time, and the school was really away from the City Hall.

Plus, the akumatized person was Mr. D'Argencourt, Adrien’s fencing trainer.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked carefully, approaching the girl that was staring at the schedule thoughtfully.

The girl didn’t answer. She was too focused thinking about the way Chat Noir had fought against Darkblade. It wasn’t mystery that Chat used his baton differently, but seeing him fight against a professional fencer, as if he knew what he was doing… it was mind-blowing.

_“Yeah, me too, what a knightmare”_

Even if Adrien had left his fencing practice, why would he go right to the place Darkblade was attacking? And the doors were only opened after the attack ended, so it was impossible that Adrien entered the City Hall. And he was on the second floor, for god’s sake!

Chat Noir knowing how to face Mr. D’Argencourt.

The puns.

And there was the picture Alya had showed her. The one with Adrien is Chat’s clothes.

How hadn’t she noticed it before?

Slowly, she turned to face Tikki.

“Tikki… I’m pretty sure Adrien is Chat Noir”

 

 


End file.
